


The Forgotten Archives of Vault B

by stracer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stracer/pseuds/stracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the slices of life that the organization's official history will omit; the hidden moments of those serving behind the S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Archives of Vault B

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some rediscovered old drabbles which may (probably) have been made non-canon, but hopefully they'll be appreciated. More characters and pairings will be added as I put up more works. I guess this is where I put in the customary notice that I own none of these characters, I'm just playing around in Marvel's fictional toybox.

**Character: Jemma Simmons**

**Pairing: fitzsimmons**

****Fandom: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** **

**This drabble takes place around 2.1: "Shadows", before it got jossed by 2.3: "Making Friends and Influencing People"**

 

 

" _Jemma, it's okay. Take it_."

 

Everything in her being was screaming, even though she could only sob brokenly as she clung to him. The last thing she saw was his wobbly smile before her world exploded.

 

Jemma jerked upward, gulping for air, sheets twisted around her body. It took her a moment to realize she was in the safehouse before she reached for her tablet and brought up his vitals.

 

Strong and steady. She closed her eyes, struggling to relax and align her breathing with his. This was a poor substitute and it was getting harder and harder to cope without him, but she had to remind herself that this was for the best. She couldn't stay and step in every time he struggled. This was one time when their "psychic link," according to Skye, was a hindrance rather than an asset. He had to make the connections on his own. It was the only way he'd improve. Besides, she had a mission, and she knew how important it was that she saw it through. The future of their organization and all it's Agents, herself and Fitz included, was in the balance. If all went well, a solution for Fitz's plight might even be possible. She looked back at the screen and found herself counting his heartbeats.

 

"Don't worry, Fitz, it won't be much longer. I'll be coming home soon."


End file.
